Le Voix dans le Nuit
by Lasiriyea
Summary: A young ballerina stumbles into a strange situation when she hears singing in the room above her. The events of Phantom of the Opera from the eyes of another. No OC romance.
1. Sounds in the Dark

**A/N:** Hello, all! This here ficcy thing is a collaboration between _two _authors! Yay. I'm Kalisona, and my fellow author is Lasiriyea.

_Welcome! This is the first chap-tar in our OC, NONSHIP fic. _

Yes, you read right. This is A NON-ROMANCE FIC. Well, between our OC and anyone else. Christine love Raoul still, Raoul still loves Christine, Erik loves one and wants to punjab the other. No, this is not slash.

_We accept reviews, criticism, pointers, and flames. We like to MST flames. Consider yourselves warned._

And on a final note, we are looking for a beta willing to look over our chapters. We aren't desperate, since we already have two eyes looking over the chapters, but feedback never hurts, and we are somewhat rusty at times in our Phantom knowledge. And without further ado, enjoy the ficcy!

**Disclaimer:** Also, Phantom of the Opera does not belong to us. We borrowed it and never promised to give it back. It does, however, belong to Leroux and Webber. Alix and, technically, Madame Hobkins belong to us. You can use them if you ask. And want to.

**Le Voix dans le Nuit**

"Again."

Madame Vivinne Hobkin's voice rang through the small room, and the students of ballet immediately began again.

Alix Linne went through the first five positions, her feet arching and folding in the learned patterns, sheer habit by now.

_Premiere, deuxiem__e, troisieme, cinqieme, quatreime._

Step forward, step back, arms up and out. The cool down was almost second nature now, though Alix didn't dare let her mind wander, not when Madame Hobkins watched them with the eyes of a hawk, waiting for a single mistake so she could make them do it again. And again. And again, until it was perfect.

Madame Hobkins clapped her hands once, a small smile on her lightly lined face.

"Very well. That is all for tonight. You may leave. Rest well, for the show is in three days."

With that, Madame Hobkins turns and swept out the door, her movements as graceful as any in the ballet corps. Alix watched her go for a moment before turning to her bag. She ruffled through it for a moment, searching for the small ring, barely a trinket, that she wore when not dancing.

She brushed a strand of dark hair that had slipped from her snood away from her face and blew out in frustration. She sat back on her heels. Where was it? The silver band, plain except for the thin wiring painstakingly wrapped around it, was truly not very important. However, Alix had a fondness for it, as it had been the first item she had bought with the money she had earned from her position as a ballerina.

Alix sighed and shook her head. Her fellow ballerinas had already left, and she knew that she needed to get rest, both for tomorrow's practice as well as the show that was in a few days. She stood, slung her bag over one shoulder, and turned to walk out.

As she did, she fancied she heard a sound, one that she realized was similar to fabric brushing against wood or perhaps a wall. Alix straightened and listened again. No sound. She frowned and turned around, searching the room. There was no one to be found.

Alix sighed, thinking her tired brain was simply playing tricks on her once again. Still looking behind her, she walked out of the room and straight into a thin young man. Blinking from the collision, Alix looked up…and gaped.

The Vicomte de Chagny straightened his clothes and looked at her curiously. He said quietly, "Excuse me. I was not watching where I was going."

Alix gasped. "No, no, _monsieur_, I am sorry! It was my fault completely, _monsieur_!"

Flustered, the girl curtsied quickly and darted down the hallway, her face burning in mortification. She had let her mind wander, and what did she do? Run into the Vicomte de Chagny himself! Alix didn't think to wonder what he was doing near their practice rooms.

Alix fled to her room and shut the door behind her. Then she slumped to the floor and buried her face in her hands. Why did these things have to happen to her? First her ring, then the mortifying collision…

She sighed and turned to rummage through her bag once more, only to realize that she no longer had it. Alix groaned. She must have dropped it when she had run into the Vicomte. That meant that she had no choice but to trek back up the stairs to the studio.

Alix slowly opened the door and began to trudge back to where she had last seen her bag. Her only comfort was that it was highly doubtful that the Vicomte would still be in the hall outside of the studio and even more so that he would have been interested in her tattered black _sac_.

One short, uneventful journey later, Alix padded lightly back into her room and dropped the accursed thing onto a chair. Pausing only to change into more comfortable clothes, Alix slumped over to her bed and tumbled onto it.

Just then, she heard a snatch of song. The female voice grew stronger as the song progressed, and after pinpointing the direction it came from, Alix collapsed back onto her pillow with an exasperated sigh. Christine Daaé, the quiet little chorus girl who roomed above her, was singing. And for the life of her, Alix could not figure out why.

Alix considered yelling up at her, but then she realized that that would have woken up her neighbors. Then _they_ would have been after _her_ for weeks. As she pondered her new dilemma, a second voice joined the first. And all thoughts of stopping the singing were pushed aside as Alix listened to the duet.

She could not remember falling asleep.

--

Translations:

Le Voix dans le Nuit - The Voice in the Night

Premiere, deuxieme, troisieme, cinqieme, quatreime - First, second, third, fourth, fifth

monsieur - In the case that you do not know, it means 'sir'

sac - bag


	2. Echoes in the Black

**A/N:** We're back again. Already. Because this is just too darn fun to write. The second chapter has...

_Ominousness. Lots of it. And action too. And fanservice, at the end._

Yes, we gave in and wrote a canon character in. It was fun, though, so it's all good.

_So, without further ado, enjoy and review!_

Kali and Lasiriyea

**Echoes in the Black**

The next morning, when Alix shook the last dregs of sleep from herself, the haunting voice remained in her mind. She wondered how much of last night had been real, and how much a dream. For never before in her life had she heard a voice such as his.

Convinced that it had been—more or less—a dream, Alix sighed, rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed. Then flicking about her room, she gathered her pointe shoes, her bouffant skirt, and her bodice. Changing quickly into her clothes, she laced her shoes around her ankles and tied a beautiful bow at the back.

Pleased with her handiwork, Alix quickly tied her hair back into a bun, slipping her snood over it. She paused to glance into the mirror, looking over her angular features, then, satisfied with her appearance, she left the room.

Alix immediately pressed against the wall as La Carlotta swept by, followed by her entourage. The girl peered after them for a moment, then shrugged and turned to continue on her way. As she trotted up the stairs, a voice stopped her. She turned to meet it, smiling at Meg.

"Hello, Meg. Are you looking forward to the show?" Alix asked, smiling at her fellow dancer.

"I am!" Meg exclaimed cheerily. "What about yourself?"

Alix paused, then said, "Yes, I am. I am a bit nervous, though…"

Meg shook her head. "Don't be. You will do fine, Alix."

Alix smiled gratefully, and Meg continued, "Well, I must hurry if I want to finish this errand for mother before class."

Only then did Alix notice the small envelope that Meg carried. As Meg hurried off, Alix paused on the stairs and thought for a moment. Something had almost made sense in her brain, but she was not entirely sure what. Someone jostled her, and the thought was gone.

Alix sighed and darted up the last few steps and into her classroom. Well, almost in her classroom. Madame Hobkins stopped her with a light touch to her shoulder, and Alix looked up at her teacher with some trepidation.

"_Mon cherie_, I have noticed you have been having some trouble with your _emboites._ Your turns are crooked, and you do not turn far enough the first revolution. With the performance so close, I do want you to be careful with these. It would be terrible for you to stick out on stage."

Alix nodded vigorously, wide-eyed. "I will work on them, Madame Hobkins, thank you."

"Make sure they are perfect," Madame Hobkins said with a tight smile, walking into the room.

Alix watched her go and sighed. Then she followed her into the room.

Ballet practice was more strenuous than usual, as Madame Hobkins focused on all of their flaws, fearing the performance that was in but a few days. When Alix was finally able to leave the room, she was completely exhausted. She dragged her tired muscles out into the hallway and was about to leave for her room when something caught her eye.

A familiar silver glimmer winked at her, and Alix took a second look. A disgusting, horrifying _creature_ was holding her ring! Her nose crinkled as her face contorted in disgust. The rat ran, and she chased it without a second thought. Alix _had_ to get her ring back! There was no real reason why she needed to retrieve her ring, other than she felt it was important.

Through hallways, up stairs, twisting and winding throughout the Opera House, running through corridors she barely knew and halls she loved to walk down. She was gaining on the rodent with each step, and she was just close enough to reach out and retrieve her ring when her feet betrayed her, sliding out from under her. As her torso slammed against the wooden floor, the rat scampered into a knothole in the corner, chattering in what seemed like triumph, and was gone.

Lifting herself up, her wrist popped loudly, and Alix cringed. She tested the limb, rotating it carefully, and wincing whenever a movement caused it to throb painfully.

"___Ç__a, ce n'est pas bein_," she muttered to herself. Alix slowly got to her feet, relieved to find that her feet were unharmed. She scowled darkly at the rat's hole for a long moment, then turned and began to slowly walk back to her room. She muttered darkly under her breath, _salaud_ being the only audible word.

Still grumbling to herself, Alix quickly opened the door to her room and stepped inside. She had just shut it behind her when she paused. Christine was singing. _Again_. Her grumbling went up a notch at this new horror.

"_Bête…chante…au-dessus ma chamber…_" she muttered angrily.

She was silenced, however, when a second voice again joined the first, and she recognized it to be the same voice she had heard the night.

She sank down onto the bed, her eyes wide. Her movements were slow and careful. She didn't want to make a sound that might disturb the wonderful singing above her. The duet continued long into the night, and Alix sat up listening to it, entranced by the song. She had completely forgotten about the rat and her ring.

--

Many hours later, Erik looked down at the rat that cleaned itself on the floor. He took a step forward and hissed at it through his teeth. Frightened, the creature ran, revealing the small silver ring it had been carrying. Curiously, Erik bent down and picked it up off the floor.

He inspected it, deemed it a useless trinket, and tossed it carelessly into the lake.

--

**Translations:**

Mon cherie - My dear

Ça, ce n'est pas bein - This is not good

salaud - dirty rat

Bête - stupid

chante - singing

au-dessus ma chamber - above my room


End file.
